Entertainment and information on-the-go has become an expectation of many consumers. However, while driving during a commute or other travel, consumers cannot safely utilize visual content such as television shows, news broadcasts, or movies. Additionally, visually-impaired individuals suffer from a lack of readily available content that would normally or otherwise consumed visually. Much of this content such as movies or television shows can be consumed aurally, but much of the content is missed if not viewed. Some movie theaters are equipped with equipment for visually or hearing impaired individuals, but this does not provide the extensively available entertainment and information content readily available, nor does it provide an on-the-go solution for commuters and other travelers. Accordingly, improvements are needed.